


Just Say Yes

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answers to simple questions are sometimes the most complex.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "family" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Lanie calls Kate a damn fool for not recognizing a perfectly good marriage proposal when she gets one.

Rick asks _four_ more times before Kate makes him swear on anything he holds dear that he won’t ask again. She nearly cries when he places his hand on her abdomen and swears.

It will look like she’s one of _those_ women. Women who allow themselves to get pregnant to trap themselves a wealthy husband. And that was _so_ not the plan.

Alexis’s proposal brings Kate to her senses. She hands Castle’s diamond ring to Kate, asking “Will you be my stepmother?”


End file.
